Punk Till The Day I Die
by HardyDibiaseRatedRKOGrl4Life
Summary: Jennifer returns to Cameron, North Carolina after 20 years to find her best friends and get back to the life she once had. Shannon Moore/OC, Hardys, Gregory Helms, Ashley, Maria,Jamie aka Velvet Sky,OC Katie and possibly other WWE Superstars.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna miss you sparky" An 8 year old Jennifer said to her best friend Shannon Moore

"I'm gonna miss you more shorty" Shannon said

"Tell skittles, greg, and matty i'll call them when I get settled in, I know right after I call you first"

"Damn right you better call me first, and don't let those Seattle people turn you all preppy you hear me" Jennifer laughed at her you younger friend

"Me preppy hell no, Punk till the day I die. Bye Shanny" Jen said teary eyed

That was 20 years ago now moving back to Cameron, North Carolina Jennifer is set out to find her best friends and get back to the life she once had.

Walking in to Gas Chamber Ink was surreal for Jen seeing how her best friend Shannon had achevied both of his dreams becoming a WWE Superstar and opening a Tattoo shop. Also she was proud of her other best friends Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Gregory Helms had also achevied their dreams of becoming WWE Superstars.

"Welcome To Gas Chamber Ink, How Can I Help You" A 28 year old Shannon said

"What Sparky have I changed that much" Jen said laughing

"Holly Shit Shorty" Shannon dropped his cell phone and ran over to Jen picking her up and swinging her around.

"Yeah it's me, who else calls you Sparky"

"Baby who are you spinning around" Katie Shannon's girlfriend asks

"Oh Katie this is Jennifer my best friend in the whole world, and Jen this is Katie my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? Last time I talked to you there was no girlfriend"

"Well when you don't call for 6 months things change"

"Oh ok butthead. The phone does work both ways. Anyways wheres Skittles, Shane, and V.1"

"Whose skittles, shane, and v.1" Katie asks

"Well Skittles is Jeff, Shane is Gregory's middle name, and V.1 is Matt" Jennifer said rudely

"The rest of the core group will be here in a little bit"

Jennifer's Cell Phone Rings

"Oh i'll be back in a min", "Hello"

"Well, Well, the slut finally answers her phone"

"FUCK"

Dun,Dun,Dun Cliffhanger. I know sucky story so far, but sorry it's my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

..."FUCK"

"JAKE YOU BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU BASTARD" Jen yells then throws her phone

"OW WHAT THE FUCK, WHO THE HELL THREW THAT" a rainbow haired man yells

"Oh my god Skittles are you ok"

"shorty is that you"

"After all these years why do you guys still call me that"

"Well you are shorter than me, shane, and matt so we have a reason to call you that"

"True"

"Why did you throw you phone at me"Jeff pouts faking that hes really hurt

"AWW did I hurt little Jeffy"

"A little bit but i'll survive, but seriously why did you throw it"

"Remember that Jake guy I told you about over the phone"

"Yeah"

"Well he and I got into an argument cause I told him I wanted to come back here for the opening and he got angry cause he didn't want me to come see you guys, so he started to hit me and he cracked 3 of my ribs and bruised my back a little bit and after he left for mexico for his cousins wedding yesterday I packed all of my shit and left"

"Can I go kill him then"

"I would love you for that but I don't think the WWE would be happy about that, so no"

"So i'm guessing you need a place to stay"

"yeah I do, but i'm not gonna worry about that right now"

"Ok whatever you say"

"Where in the hell is my matty and my shane, shannon said they would be here soon"

"Did you tell shan about Jake"

"No and I don't intend to so keep you mouth shut for a while"

"Hey baby whose this" a pettie brunette says

"Oh Maria this is Jennifer the girl I told you about"

"Shorty" Two men say at the same time

"Matty, Shane"

so thats it for chap 2 again if its boring or it sucks sorry its my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours and two tattoos later all of us were at Matt's House hanging out

"hey matt wheres Shannon i've been looking everywhere for him"

"uh last time I saw him he was outside in front"

"ok thanks"

Jennifer went outside and found Shannon sulking

"Hey sparky i've been looking for you everywhere, whats wrong"

"I broke up with Katie" Shannon said with a kind of weird tone to his voice, Jennifer got a happy look on her face

"oh, why?"

"she was always complaining about the guys and their girlfriends, and other things"

"I dont see why she would be complaining about the girls Ashley,Maria,and Jamie are really nice and sweet, and what other things?"

"uh she called you a slut and that you only came back because the guys and me are really big superstars and we have a lot of money. I told her she didn't know you and that us having tons of money isn't the reason you came back and if it was you would have came back a long time ago"

"Wow, you know that's not the reason right?"

"of course you came back to reveal that you are totally in love with me, duh" Shannon joked

"Oh yes Shannon that's totally why i'm back i'm madly in love with you" shannon laughed

"Ok we should go back in before the guys think you up and left again"

Next Morning

"Hey matt where is everyone"

"oh Ash is still sleeping, shane, jamie, jeff, and maria went home after you crashed."

"ok so wheres Shannon"

"hes down stairs"

"i'm gonna go see if hes awake"

"k"

Jennifer quitely went down stairs to find Shannon sleeping on the couch, she got a devilish grin on her face and decied to stradle Shannon

"Oh Shannon you make so hot, take me right here right now"Jen whispered in his ear

"mmm, I knew you had feelings for me" shannon moaned

"ok you figured it out so what are you gonna do about it"

"this"

Shannon the flips Jennifer so he was on top, then he starts to kiss her neck

Jennifer moans the wraps her arms around Shannons neck

"If you two are gonna have sex please don't do it in my house" Matt yells from the top of the stairs

"Ruin our fun Matty"Jen yells

"Can we finish this later at my place"

"If your a good boy Sparky"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night at Shannon's House

"Now where did we leave off this morning" Shannon says

"right about here"Jen says pushing Shannon down onto the bed stradling his waist kissing along his neck

"I believe I was on top" Shannon then flips jen over so he is on top, he then begins to kiss her neck

"mmm Shannon"

"are you sure you want to do this"

"of course I am, i've wanted this for so long sparky"

"how did you get these burises on your back"

"oh I got them training a couple days ago its ok"

"you sure you wanna do this with your back like that"

"didn't you hear me a few minutes ago, i've wanted this for a long time Shannon, its ok"

Next Morning

"hey shannon"

"yea babe"

"i have to tell you something and your gonna be angry"

"ok what is it"

"promise you wont yell at me"

"i promise"

"before I came back Jake and I had an argument because I wanted to come back here but he didnt want me to"

"ok what else"

"well before he left for mexico he hit me, and well ... he cracked 3 of my ribs and bruised my back a little bit"

Shannon has an angry face

"so you lied about how you got injured"

"yes and im sorry I just didnt want to ruin the moment ok, please forgive me sparky"

"I'm not mad at you ok, but I do want to kill that son of a bitch"

"aww you do care about me, your so sweet" Jen joked

"haha, of course I care about and I always will"

"so what are we doing today Sparky"

"i dunno what do you wanna do"

"Can we go to the mall, I need some new shirts for the ring, and new jeans"

"All right let's go"

At The Mall

"Ok so I need to go into Victoria Secret"

Shannon gets a big grin on his face

"No you are not going in there with me"

"Baby why not?"

"because your a pervert and i dont want to spend all night trying to get you out of there"

"please" Shannon then pouts

"fine but dont touch anything and i might buy something special for later"

"mmm, fine but you promise"

"yes shannon I promise"

Ok there you go chapter 4 i'm sorry if it's not good it is my first story. I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

No Way Out 2007

"Hey Jen"

"Oh hey Shane, what's up"

"nothing much so you know how theres a cruiserweight open tonight"

"yeah, why?"

"well you know Shannon is in it right?"

"what he didn't tell me that"

"oh opps"

"where is he"

"in matt and jeff's locker room"

Meanwhile in The Hardy's lockeroom

"so your telling me you didn't tell Jen about your match" Matt said

"no because I don't know if i'm gonna win the title ok"

"so what if you win the title or not she'll still love you" Jeff said

"dude it's not about that"

"then whats it about Sparky" Jennifer interupted

"hey babe, whats up"

"dont change the subject Shannon, why does it matter if your a champ or not, I will still love you ok, is that the reason you didnt tell me"

"that and .."

"and what"

"and I thought you would be disappointed in me if I didn't become the champ"

"ok i'm gonna say this one more time, are you listening carefully Shannon?"

"yes"

"ok now. I will love you if your a champion or not, you got me"

"yea I got you"

"ok now go kick some ass"

Later that night

"hey babe will you get me some ice for my neck"  
"Shane got you mostly in the neck with that shinning wizard didnt he?" Jen said

"yea but whatever at least I got pinned by him and not Jamie Noble"

"yeah ok, heres your ice"  
"hey babe, why did you get two different color stars on your wrists?"

"well the green one is for you, and the purple one is for Jeff"

"oh kinda like what i did with my stars?"  
"yep, baby can i ask you something?"  
"whats up?"

"is it true that kelly kelly flirted with you a lot before i signed and came to smackdown"  
"yea, why?"

"did you flirt back?"

"no of course not, 1)shes not my type and 2) shes a slut"

"ok just asking"

"you have nothing to worry about you wanna know why,because i am totally in love with you"

"I know, but i was just asking"

"and again you have nothing to worry about"  
"ok but if she comes near you at all im gonna kill her"

Shannon laughs at Jennifer, then they both fall asleep in each others arms

There it is Chapter 5. It might suck but whatever im trying the best i can.


End file.
